


Welcome to Boralus

by Private95



Series: Jaina Proudmoore and the times she encountered Sylvanas Windrunner [10]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, Family, Fluff, I'm coming up with my own bullshit, Smut, Still no lore in sight, enjoy, ye thirsty fucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 20:57:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17905508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Private95/pseuds/Private95
Summary: Boralus greeted them with clear sky and a bustling port. They left the ship without any fanfares and Katherine led them to the keep. On their way there, people smiled and greeted them. Some stopped Katherine and Jaina, welcoming them back home. And the feeling of warmth, acceptance and family was overwhelming.





	Welcome to Boralus

Sylvanas landed on the cot in the cabin she shared with Jaina. She laughed as Jaina climbed on top of her, cradling her face and kissing her.

It was the end of the second day of their travel from Menethil Harbor to Boralus. Katherine’s frigate was fast and she promised they’d arrive to Kul Tiras within four days.

Sylvanas gasped as Jaina tugged at her shirt. Lifting herself long enough for Jaina to pull it over her head. Lips crashed back together and Jaina ran her hands up Sylvanas' arms, pushing her hands above her head. Jaina bit down on Sylvanas' bottom lip, pulling at it with a smile.

“Gotcha.” She whispered with an absolutely wicked grin.

Sylvanas frowned and felt a slight tingling sensation around her wrists. Trying to reach for Jaina and pull her back in, but found her hands bound. Looking up she saw a faint blue glow that seemed to bind her hands to the head of the small bed.

She laughed breathlessly, looking back at Jaina. “Well, aren’t you absolutely _sinister_?”

“I believe I ‘ave told ye once.” Jaina hovered over Sylvanas' lips, pulling back every time she tried to reach up and kiss her. “We Kul Tirans are not a prudish lot.” She sat back, straddling Sylvanas' hips.

Another chuckle. “I’m sure you’re still a long way away from us, elves.” Sylvanas moaned loudly when nails raked down her sides. Hard enough to leave marks.

“Ye would be surprised.” Jaina smiled, letting her catch her breath. “We sailors have a phrase.” Jaina held a pause, letting Sylvanas focus back on her. When bright blue eyes locked on hers, Jaina unlaced her shirt slowly, allowing her a view of the generous swell of her breast. “The phrase is ‘thoroughly fucked’.” A delicious catch of breath. “Tonight, I’m goin’ to show ye the meanin’ of it.”

Sylvanas moaned when hot lips descended on her neck. Her body arched when teeth sank in her skin, sure to leave bruises for all to see. And just the though of that fed the flame in Sylvanas' belly, considering Jaina was aiming for places that were hard to hide under clothing.

Jaina moved down, avoiding her chest with lips, but lavishing the attention to her nipples with nimble fingers. Weren’t it for the bonds around her wrists Sylvanas would have shot off the bed when at the same time teeth sank rather sharply in her skin and ice cold fingers pinched both of her nipples.

Her whole body trembled when hot wet mouth took place of fingers on her left breast. The teeth sank into her skin again and Sylvanas froze, holding her breath. Jaina pulled back fully, laughing and letting Sylvanas catch her breath.

“ _Anar'alah belore._ ” Sylvanas gulped for air as if she just surfaced from the depths of the ocean. “You wish to kill me?”

Jaina laughed. “Only with pleasure.”

Sylvanas huffed, lifting her hips up to let Jaina pull her breeches off. “I should have known. Those who look the purest are usually the most wicked ones.”

Jaina chuckled, pressing kisses just under her navel. “Indeed, Ranger-General,” Jaina all but purred, “for someone who ‘ave lived for so long, ye should be a tab bit more perceptive of people, nay?”

Sylvanas' laugh caught in her throat, turning into a moan as fingers of ice slid over her abdomen. “What can I say? Love has blinded me.”

Jaina stopped, her lips hovering above the scared, but so soft, warm and beloved skin. She rose, looking Sylvanas right in the eyes. “Ye will tell me if ye don’t like somethin’?”

Sylvanas smiled at her, soft and loving. “Of course, Dalah'surfal. I will always let you know if there’s something bothering me.” She strained her hands, wishing she could touch Jaina. “And I hope you’d do the same.”

“Always, my heart.”

With a smile and a sweet kiss to Sylvanas’ stomach Jaina continued with her plan.

She shuffled down the bed, pulling Sylvanas’ legs apart, settling between them. She took her sweet time, hands rubbing over lean calves and skipping fingers over strong thighs. Hooking her hand under the knee, Jaina lifted Sylvanas’ leg up and caught her eye. She smirked when blue eyes frowned, clearly looking down on her lips that hovered near her thigh.

“What-” The question died on her lips and Sylvanas gasped. Her leg twitched, and she tried to pull away, but Jaina's hold on her was strong. “ _Belore…_ You _will_ be the death of me.”

Jaina chuckled, the contrast of her hot breath and _freezing_ lips was driving Sylvanas crazy. She willed her body to be still, but it seemed to have a mind of its own, writhing and buckling.

Lowering her leg down, Jaina trailed her lips up the inside of Sylvanas thigh, marveling at how the muscles twitched under her frost-covered lips. She grinned, pressing her lips to the junction of Sylvanas’ thigh and just held them there. The groan that reached her ears was pure music to her ears.

Jaina settled on her stomach, pulling Sylvanas’ thighs over her shoulders. Her hands trailed up the toned stomach, palms giving off just whispers of the chill her lips were pressing into her thighs.

Smiling at how Sylvanas strained against the bonds around her wrists and without much of a warning, Jaina pressed her lips to a swelling clit. She was glad that she put damping wards around the cabin, because the scream that left Sylvanas’ lips was beautifully loud.

She immediately lapped at it with a hot tongue. “I just love ‘ow sensitive ye are to the cold.”

Sylvanas panted. “I have noticed.”

Jaina chuckled and her lips closed around Sylvanas' clit. She howled at the cold lips and hot tongue, at the hands with palms hot and the tips of the fingers chill. Her body squirmed, trying to get away from the cold and get closer to the warmth at the same time. Jaina's tongue was absolutely sinful. It swirled and lapped, the lips around her sucked and her hips, with a mind of their own, pressed closer and closer.

One hand came to Sylvanas' chest, cold fingers pinched and tugged and rolled the nipple, as the other hand came between the shaking thighs. Two fingers sank into the dripping wet heat, the sound the action made caused a low moan to leave Jaina's throat. The light treble of lips from it, triggered another loud moan from Sylvanas.

One, two, three thrusts and Sylvanas was howling as her body first locked and then shook with force. Her orgasm nearly blinding her with the amount of warmth and pleasant ache that raced through her body. And each of the next three seemed to be just as mind shuttering, if not more so.

After what felt like eternity, Jaina pulled her fingers out slowly, their light cold somewhat soothed the sensitive walls and cold lips brushed against pulsing clit. She shuffled up, kneeling between slacked legs and smiled at the view before her.

Lithe and strong body was practically melted into the rather stiff mattress. Sides were covered in long red lines. Neck and upped chest littered with bitemarks that already started to bruise. Red, bite swollen lips parted and blue eyes half-closed stared at Jaina as if she was a goddess. Jaina laughed. Hands now warm as they ran up the trembling thighs and heaving sides.

“Thoroughly fucked, indeed.” She snapped her fingers and binds around Sylvanas' wrists disappeared. Jaina chuckled as she tried to raise her arms, but her whole body too exhausted and too mellow to move too much. Jaina reached for her hands and guided her arms down, massaging her shoulders gently.

She rose from the cot, wetting a wash cloth in a basin and returned back, Sylvanas didn’t move at all.

“Ye still with me?” Jaina asked with a smile, cleaning her up.

“I… am not sure…” Sylvanas stared at the ceiling. “You have ruined me.” Jaina laughed when Sylvanas found strength to tug her forward. Tossing the rug on the floor, Jaina settled against her front, sighing in content and nuzzling against Sylvanas' neck. “I _will_ get you back for this.”

Jaina pressed a soft kiss above one of the bruises. “I will be waitin’ for it.”

* * *

Sylvanas pointedly avoided Katherine’s eyes for the whole of the next day. Jaina, on her end, wore a satisfied smirk the whole time. She worked the ship with a spring in her step and laughter loud on her lips. The image of Jaina in her element (other than magic) was something else. She scaled shrouds, pulled ropes and tied knots with the same ease as she drew breath. And seeing how free, how happy Jaina was on the deck of the ship, made Sylvanas happy.

“Are we going to talk about it?” Alleria asked with a snide in her voice, nudging Sylvanas' shoulder.

“No.” Was a curt response.

“Are you sure?” Vereesa came to her other side. “I mean, that’s probably not needed. The bruises on your neck are speaking louder than words.”

Sylvanas took her sisters and Liadrin, Lor’themar and his sister Telil with her for this journey, leaving the Council to take care of everything and stating that they can survive without her and her second in command. The elves were enjoying the experience, mostly watching the crew work as a well-oiled machine. They spent the days on the deck, listening to the songs and stories the sailors told.

And that day again, Katherine stood at the wheel, her grip sure and she led them to Boralus. They stood around her, chatting quietly, Vereesa and Telil were throwing question after question at her that Katherine was all too happy to answer.

“I thought I ‘eard the old man say!” Jaina's voice carried over the ship, breaking the silence. Sylvanas and the rest immediately leaned over railings, looking and listening. Sylvanas heard Katherine’s low chuckle, but paid it no mind.

The crew didn’t turn or stop doing what they were doing, but they all joined in on the song in a heartbeat. “Leave ‘er Johnny, leave ‘er!”

“Tomorrow ye will get yer pay!” Jaina didn’t look from the knot she was working on. Sylvanas marveled at the sound. Jaina didn’t have to use any sort of magic to make herself louder. Her voice, strong and melodical and oh so warm drew attention of everyone. And it was amazing to see. For usually her voice was soft and leveled. But not there. Not on the deck of a ship. Not when surrounded by her crew and opened water. “And it’s time for us to leave ‘her!”

Sylvanas smiled at how her sisters and friends watched transfixed. That right there why she fought for opened borders. Quel’Thalas was closed off for far too long. They were missing on all the wonders the world yet had to show them.

The crew sang happily and the day went by. Sylvanas just couldn’t imagine what it would be like in Boralus. And she was eager to find out.

The moon was high in the sky and Jaina was already out like a light. Sylvanas smiled as Jaina snoozed under her side, snuggled against her side. But sleep eluded her. The rocking of the ship was still weird to her, and where it lulled Jaina right to calm slumber, but Sylvanas just laid there and stared holes into the ceiling.

Sighing, Sylvanas untangled herself from the warm embrace and quietly left the cabin, opting to get a breath of air on the deck. The breeze was still pleasantly cool, but Sylvanas knew that it would be getting colder. Not too cold for the summer, but not as warm as the elves were used to.

“Ah, General.” She looked up, seeing Katherine who was just about to enter her own cabin. “Just the person I needed.”

Sylvanas frowned. “Good evening, Lady Proudmoore. Is there anything I can help you with?”

“Depends.” Katherine regarded her calmly. Too calmly. “Come in, would ye?”

Captain’s cabin was not too big, but holding all the comforts. A bed, a desk, a cupboard, a screen with a brass bath and basin behind it. A couple of carpets sterned around the wooden floor. Sylvanas watched Katherine walk over to her desk, draping her coat over the back of her chair before sitting down.

“Sit, General.” She pointed to the chair opposite her desk. Sylvanas shuffled to the sit, not sure what to think. Katherine was very difficult to read and something about it unnerved Sylvanas. She watched as Katherine opened a box that rested on top of the desk and pulled a pipe out of it. Long and worn, made of some dark wood. It had seen a lot of use and clearly was dear to heart. With easy and practiced moves the bowl was stuffed and a match was lit.

Sylvanas was becoming more and more restless by the moment. She realized her leg jittered with nerves. She never jittered like that. Katherine took a drag before releasing a thick puff of smoke into the ceiling.

“I will be ‘onest, Lady Windrunner,” she spoke after a seemingly infinite moment of silence, “I do not know ‘ow to feel about ye.” Sylvanas opened her mouth but promptly shut it when a hand rose up. “Me dear ‘usband claims that ye are a good match for our daughter. But I will be the judge of that.”

“Lady Proudmoore-”

“Me daughter has already burned ‘erself. And I ‘ave learned to be more careful of whom she chooses.” Katherine looked Sylvanas right in the eyes, her gaze told her that if she opened her mouth again, she’d regret it. “I am not sayin’ I don’t like ye, Sylvanas. I’m merely statin’ that I don’t know ye yet.” Another drag, another cloud of smoke. “I’m not so cruel as to not give ye a chance to prove me wron’.” Her gaze landed on Sylvanas again, staring right into the glowing blue eyes. “But Tides help ye if me worst thoughts are correct and ye are no better than the dimwit that is our future King.”

Sylvanas gulped, not doubting that Katherine would personally court-marshal her. She stayed silent still, not sure if it was alright for her to speak.

“Do we ‘ave an understandin’, General?”

“Of course, Lady Proudmoore.” She nodded.

“Good. Because if me daughter sheds a tear of pain because of ye, there’s nothin’ in this world that will save ye from me wrath.” Her eyes watched Sylvanas carefully. “Go,” she waved her hand, “get some sleep. The wind was on our side and we should arrive by midday tomorrow.”

With a quick nod and a wish of good night, Sylvanas hastily retreated. The door to captain’s cabin thudded shut and she leaned her back against it, sighing in relief. That was perhaps the scariest thing she’d ever went through.

“Ye alright there, lassie?” She looked up at the sailor that sat under the main mast, playing cards.

“Yeah.” She chuckled and waved at them and headed back below deck.

She softly closed the door to the cabin and climbed back into the cot.

“Where ‘ave ye been?” Jaina mumbled, snuggling back into her arms.

“Just took a walk,” Sylvanas whispered, pressing a kiss to her temple. “Go back to sleep, Dalah'surfal.”

With another mumbled response Jaina was out like a light. And Sylvanas was left with her thoughts again. How was she supposed to prove herself worthy to Katherine? She didn’t notice how she dozed off.

* * *

Boralus greeted them with clear sky and a bustling port. They left the ship without any fanfares and Katherine led them to the keep. On their way there, people smiled and greeted them. Some stopped Katherine and Jaina, welcoming them back home. And the feeling of warmth, acceptance and family was overwhelming.

On their way down the main road that led to the keep, they were suddenly swarmed with children. As young as four and as old as fifteen. And they all clanged to Jaina. They shouted happily, laughing and pulling at her. Asking for stories, for displays of magic, to go and play with them.

But then they spotted the elves. Tall and regal and new. The kids immediately lowered their voices, asking Jaina about the guests, not knowing that they could hear each whispered word perfectly.

Jaina urged the kids to go and say ‘hello’, saying that they were friends. But the crowed was ushered away by parents and they continued their way to the keep.

At the top of the stairs, they were met by Daelin Proudmoore. Jaina was the first to move, rushing right into his arms. He easily caught her, spinning his daughter around, both laughing and smiling. Katherine walked over to them in a moment. Letting go of Jaina, Daelin pulled Katherine closed, taking her hands and pressing kisses to her knuckles.

“Welcome ‘ome,” he whispered, his voice soft and gentle. He pulled her into his side, before turning to the rest. “Welcome to Boralus, friends!” He called loudly, a broad smile on his face. “Make yerselves at ‘ome!”

They were shown to their rooms and then called for dinner.

To everyone’s surprised, they were brought to a small dining room, more intimate than a grand hall that they expected. Round table was filled with food and drink, chairs were waiting for them. They all settled and plates started to get filled. Jaina was piling up potatoes on her plate when from the corner of her eye she noticed Sylvanas looking at her plate with a disgusted look on her face.

“Want a bite?” Jaina asked with a smile. Sylvanas only scrunched up her nose harder.

“What’s the matter?” Tandred asked, looking between the two.

“Sylvanas ‘as a vendetta against fisher’s pie.”

Tandred barked a laugh, and Katherine and Daelin chuckled as well.

“It’s an acquired taste.”

They chatted and laughed. Talked about the upcoming festival and the preparations that need to be made. Daelin mused that the guests needed some fitting clothes for the celebration. Just the mention of wearing Kul Tiran traditional attires made the elves vibrate with excitement.

Later in the evening Tandred found them in the sitting room. Everyone was sprawled along the couches and carpets. Stomachs full and the blazing hearth lulling everyone in a state of blissed half-sleep. They watched him with sleepy, half leaded eyes as he navigated to the small loveseat where Jaina sat with a book in her lap. He passed her one of the two glasses he was holding and settled next her, one leg thrown over her lap. They clanked the glasses together and mellowed out even more with the strong burn of alcohol.

* * *

“Should we tell them?” Alleria asked as they all trailed behind Jaina who was leading them through the city to the tailor.

Lor’themar chuckled. “Let the children have their fun.”

“Ye all should introduce yerselves to them.” Jaina said, walking with her hand in Sylvanas'. “Elves are not common guests in Boralus. They think ye interesting, but also don’t know ‘ow to approach ye.”

They entered the spacious store, announcing themselves with the sound of a bell above the door. And almost immediately a voice called from behind a curtain that lead to the back of the shop.

“Comin’, luv! Just a second!”

“Don’t worry, Mrs. Bristol!” Jaina called. “We’re in no ‘urry!”

“Jaina? That’s ye, luv?” A stocky dwarven woman walked out, her face lit up and her lips spread in a wide smile. “Jaina! Sweet’eart!” Jaina laughed as she was swooped into a tight hug. “Look at ye! ‘ow you ‘ave grown! And this!” She patted Jaina's hips with a laugh. “Put on some good weight, I see!” The sharp brown eyes set on the elves that stood looking at the whole scene. “My-oh-my! Would ye look at that! ‘ow did ye manage to brin’ this lot all the way to our ‘umble Boralus?”

Jaina laughed, turning and beckoning Sylvanas closer, taking her hand when she was in reach. “This is me beau Sylvanas, Mrs. Bristol.” Sylvanas smiled and bowed. “And that’s ‘er sisters,” Alleria and Vereesa smiled and waved, “and ‘er friends.”

There was a moment of intense silence where Mrs. Bristol regarded the elves with an intent unwavering stare.

“Well, Sweet’eart,” she winked at Jaina, nodding towards Sylvanas, “this sure is an upgrade.”

Jaina smiled, pulling Sylvanas into her side. “Thank ye. And we’re ‘ere for a reason.” Jaina waved for the rest to come closer. “They are ‘ere for the festival. And they need clothes to keep warm through the night. And to experience the ‘ole ordeal in the full.”

“Say no more, Jaina.” Mrs. Bristol pulled a measuring tape from the front pocket of her apron. “Come on! Tell ol’ Rusta what ye want!”

Sylvanas was done first. Measurements taken and wishes made, she exited the shop for a breath of fresh air. She stretched and sighed when someone tugged at the pantleg of her breeches. Looking down, Sylvanas smiled at the human boy, who was standing looking up at her, the small crowd of children that was following them to the shop, a bit away.

Ah, so this is the brave one, Sylvanas thought.

Crouching, she smiled at the child. “Hello. What is your name?”

“Eliot.”

“Nice to meet you, Eliot. And my name is Sylvanas.”

“Hi.” He said, and then, without skipping a bit, “ye are Jaina's new beau, right?” Sylvanas chuckled. She knew when at some point the door opened and closed that it wasn’t a wind.

“That I am, yes.”

“Are ye nice?” Belore, she forgot how blunt children could be.

“I would say that depends on who you ask.”

“But are ye nice to Jaina?” The boy insisted, his face serious.

“I like to think that yes.”

“’ow can ye be sure?”

“Well, I try to make her laugh and smile. I enjoy talking to her and listening to her talk.” She leaned forward and whispered as if sharing a secret. “But Jaina is so smart that sometimes I don’t understand a word she’s saying.” Eliot giggled. “But I love listening to her anyway.”

“Ye are better than Prince Arthas.” He concluded, waving to the rest of the children who slowly started to move closer.

“You really think so?”

“Prince Arthas never talked with us.”

“Yeah!” A girl quipped in. “’e never talked and was cold and always looked down at us!”

“Ye are not like ‘im.” Another boy, older (for Light’s sake it was hard for Sylvanas to tell how old), said. “Ye don’t look mean.”

Sylvanas chuckled. “The only time when I look mean is when I’m on the battlefield.”

“You are a soldier?”

“A Ranger.”

“I ‘eard! They are the big part of the elven army!” Another child called.

“That’s right,” Sylvanas found a place on the curb by the store, settling down as the children surrounded her. “But I’m not just a Ranger in the army,” she said, holding a moment of pause, seeing as children leaned lean, waiting. “I’m the General of the army.”

The collective gasp of the children brought an even wider smile on her face.

“No way!”

“Ye serious?!”

“Ye must be joking!”

“What is she joking about this time?” The children turned and looked at еру newcomers.

“And who are ye?”

“I’m Alleria.”

“And I’m Vereesa.”

“They are my sisters.” Sylvanas told the children. “And I wasn’t joking about anything.”

“Is she really a General?” Someone from the crowd asked.

“That is true, yes.” Vereesa said, sitting down next to Sylvanas. “Sadly.” The children burst into laughs and giggles. Sylvanas gasped in mock offence, slapping Vereesa’s shoulder.

“That’s not how to talk about your older sister!”

“That’s _exactly_ how you do it!”

“Alright, enough, both of you!” Alleria laughed, slapping Vereesa on the shoulder and Sylvanas on the back of her head. “Don’t set bad example for children!”

“Are you having fun without us?” Lor’themar asked as he and Telil and Liadrin joined them.

Jaina stayed behind in the shop, chatting with Mrs. Bristol and finalizing on their order. She stepped outside to the view of the elves being swarmed with children and teenagers, questions thrown at them in a constant barrage.

She smiled at the children seemed to warm up to them real fast, seeing as they were already in the elves’ personal space. Lor’themar already had a child draping over his back and Alleria had a kid around each of her leg.

Jaina decided to brave the little army to drag everyone back to the keep.

Well, they all got back only when it was time for dinner.

* * *

“But what are my chances?” Rhonin kept following Jaina since the moment he arrived to Boralus.

“For Tides’ sake, Rhonin, I ‘ave no idea!” Jaina groaned for the umpteenth time since the morning. “Just go and ask ‘er!”

“But Alleria and Sylvanas are here as well.”

“So?”

He gave her a look. “You mean to tell me that they would let me anywhere near her?”

“Vereesa is a big girl, Rhonin. She’s older than the two of us combined!”

“But-”

Jaina spotted a figure she was hoping to see. “Vereesa!” She called, waving her over. With a smile she walked over to them.

“Ah, Rhonin! So good to see you again! When did y-”

“Rhonin ‘as somethin’ to tell ye, Vereesa.” Jaina showed Rhonin forward and ignoring his horrified look promptly marched off.

She turned the corner, coming face to face with an amused looking Liadrin. “Don’t even start.”

“I was going to say that I will distract Alleria if you distract Sylvanas.”

“Deal.”

* * *

The day of the festival arrived and the city was positively buzzing with excitement. All the production was stopped and music and drinks and food flooded through the streets. The building decorated in bright green silken ribbons and people wore their brightest clothing and crowns of flowers and native grasses.

Daelin gathered them in the grand hall of the keep. Gone was his admiralty regalia. Him and Katherine were dressed in simple, but bright clothing. Nothing that would separate them from everyone else.

“The only thin’ I’m gonna tell ye is to have fun.” He pulled Katherine into his side. “Enjoy the festival!”

The festival was… a lot.

Unlike Quel’Thalas’, the Summer Festival of Boralus was a wild untamed beast. The music was loud and people even louder. But it all was happy and free and uninhibited and Sylvanas personally caught herself thinking that she could get used to that.

Quel’Thalas was tame and uptight and regal even in the times of having fun. But these people laughed and sang and danced like it was their last day on Azeroth.

Jaina guided them around, getting them food and sweets and explaining all the traditions. Only single women and men wore the flower and grass crowns, signifying them being looking for a partner. The bright green and white of their clothing meant the peak of the summer and the good harvest season. And the food and drink and songs were just indication of good fun and sharing.

Jaina even managed to pull Sylvanas into a dance when they arrived on the main square. The melody of the song was upbeat and asked for no polished moves. Yet Sylvanas still stumbled through the moves, looking at the other couples and trying to repeat the moves. There wasn’t anything elaborated, yet Sylvanas tripped over her feet a few times. Mainly because of not being used to such a fast-paced dancing. But she smiled so wide her cheeks heard and Jaina's happy laughter was more than worth almost landing on her ass a few times.

The music stopped and Tandred walked over to them, pulling Sylvanas into his side and lifting a tankard he was holding.

“’earties!” He called and everyone went quiet, looking at them. “To all ye ‘ho don’t know yet! This,” he pointed at Sylvanas, “is Jaina's new beau!” Oh no. There was a moment of silence before cheers and whistles rang through the air.

“Look at that!”

“Ye did good, Jaina!”

“Look at that ‘ot stuff!”

“’appy for ye, lassie!”

“Now-now!” Tandred called, calming everyone down. “We all know, that me sister’s previous choice was a twat!” Sylvanas snorted. “And the Prince never attended the Summer Festival. And thank the Tides!” Everyone laughed and clapped. “But now that _ye_ are ‘ere, Sylvanas.” She didn’t like the look on his face. She knew that expression. Vereesa and Alleria would usually look at her like that a moment before she ended up being shoved into a pond or tackled into dirt. He thrusted the tankard he was holding into her hands. Inside was a light brown liquid that smelled of strong alcohol. “This, is Kul Tiran rum! The pride and joy of our people.”

“Tandred, don’t-”

“Shut it, Jaina! We ‘ave to test ‘er!” He looked back at Sylvanas and she knew this wouldn’t end well. “If ye wanna be accepted by us and prove that ye are good to Jaina, then drain the whole thing.”

She looked at Jaina, who mouthed a ‘you don’t have to do this’ at her. Then at her sisters and friends, who just stood there dumfounded, not knowing how to react to the strange custom. And then her eyes swept over the people around her. She knew that she didn’t have to do this. But those people, that celebration, that drink – _all_ of that – was important to Jaina. And besides, what’s the worst that could happen?

She took a deep breath and just started chugging the tankard down. She heard cheers and surprised yells. After just a few moments she pulled the tankard away, turning it upside down and showing that it was empty… and then went into a gasping and coughing fit as her throat and stomach _burned._ Tandred patted her back that didn’t help in the slightest. But then she was surrounded by people who patted her shoulders and rubbed her back, laughing and telling her to breath and someone shoved an apple in her hands and Sylvanas greedily bit into it.

She was pulled back by Jaina as the music started playing again and people returned to their celebration.

Sylvanas hummed happily as Jaina pulled her in a searing kiss. “Ye didn’t ‘ave to do that.”

“I know.” She pulled Jaina close. “But this is important to you, so…”

Jaina laughed, “Tides, I love ye. But ye will regret this tomorrow.”

Sylvanas huffed. “I’m not a child, Jaina. I can handle my alcohol.”

The night continued and Jaina watched as Alleria, Sylvanas and Lor’themar kept drinking tankard after tankard of rum. Jaina was happy to see them all enjoy the festivities, noticed Rhonin and Vereesa sneak away at some point. Saw Lor’themar being surrounded by men and women alike and being relentlessly flirted with and… was that her father’s first mate with Telil?

“How bad is it going to be?” Jaina turned to Liadrin.

“What?”

“The hungover.” Jaina barked a laugh.

“Oh, they would ‘ave no idea what slammed into them!” She took a gulp of her own tankard. “First it’s going to ‘it them and they will become drunk _real_ fast and, in the morning, they are gonna regret the whole night.”

Liadrin laughed and they clanged their mugs together. Tomorrow was going to be interesting.

* * *

Jaina tried to tug Sylvanas shirt off of her but kept being slapped away.

“No! I can’t…” Sylvanas slurred, not even able to keep her eyes opened. “I only want one woman…” Jaina laughed, finally managing to pull the shirt from where it was tugged into Sylvanas breeches. “Jaina… where’s my Jaina…”

“For Tides’ sake, Sylvanas, it’s me!”

“Jaina?”

“Yes, my love.”

Sylvanas’ lips stretched into a dopy smile. “Jaina.”

Jaina laughed and pulled the blanket over her, leaning in and pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Sleep, silly.”

Jaina turned away for just a second before light snores reached her.

* * *

Jaina nudged the door close with her hip, holding a tray with all types of food. Placing it on the bedside table, she climbed back on the back, placing a kiss on Sylvanas’ cheek. The long ears twitched before pressing back.

“How are you _alive?”_ Sylvanas groaned, burying her face into a pillow.

“According to papa, mine and Tandred’s blood is half rum because of him.”

With another groan Sylvanas rolled over and glared at her. “I hate you right about now.” Jaina didn’t smile, didn’t throw a witty response back. She just stared at Sylvanas as if she’d grown a second head. “What? Is there something on my face?”

“N- no.” Jaina stuttered, her hand cupping Sylvanas’ cheek softly. “They’re hazel.” She breathed out.

“What?”

“Your eyes.” Jaina whispered, as if afraid speaking any louder.

It took Sylvanas a moment before she understood what Jaina was talking about. She smiled, reaching up and threading her fingers through Jaina's hair.

“When we’re far away from the Sunwell for a period of time, the magic that we’re used to having drift through us slowly fades away.” she explained, voice soft. “Revealing our natural eyes.”

There was a moment of silence as Jaina just looked her right in the eyes.

“I’m going to take you away from Quel’Thalas more often.” Sylvanas laughed and pulled her down for a kiss.

The doors to the room bursted open, slamming loudly against the walls. Sylvanas pulled back with a loud groan, hiding back into the pillow.

Jaina turned, looking at Tandred, who stood there, looking proud of himself.

“Rise and shine!” He all but yelled, getting another groan from Sylvanas. “Come now, lazy arses! The day is bright and full of wonder!” He laughed, catching the pillow Sylvanas tossed at him and throwing it right back.

* * *

A merchant’s ship bound for Quel’Thalas took the elves on board several days ago. They left with good memories and a few bottles of rum from Daelin’s reserves.

Jaina walked through Boralus with a spring in her step and a smile on her lips. Everything was good and she was happy.

She returned to the keep to find her parent talking with Tandred and looking serious yet… surprised?

“Everythin’ alright?”

“Warchief Garrosh Hellscream was killed and Thrall Earthbinder took his place.” Daelin said, passing her the missive. “And now they want to talk peace.”

 


End file.
